Squeegees have been in common use for a long time, and a wide variety of squeegee designs are known. Squeegees are used for spreading, pushing or wiping a liquid or fluent material on, across or off of a surface, and are most commonly used for wiping cleaning fluid off of windows. Conventional squeegees generally comprise a flexible blade made of leather or rubber set on a handle. In some designs, the blade is mounted on a frame member, and the frame member is secured to the handle.
Specific squeegee designs have been extensively patented. The following U.S. patents pertain to squeegee constructions and features thereof: U.S. Pat. Nos. 448,758, 548,892, 834,667, 909,793, 952,309, 1,139,834, 1,586,439, 1,897,726, 2,008,615, 2,770,826, 2,904,806, 3,368,230, 3,787,921, 4,409,700 and 28,990 (Design). In particular, the foregoing U.S. Pat. Nos. 448,758, 834,667, 1,139,834, 1,586,439, 2,770,826, 2,904,806, 3,787,921, 4,409,700 and 28,990 (Design) disclose squeegee constructions containing substantially V-shaped frame members. However, most of these patents are concerned with devices for cleaning windows which include a handle, a V-shaped frame mounted on the end of the handle, and cleaning elements such as sponges or squeegees mounted on the free ends of the legs of the V-shaped frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a squeegee construction specifically adapted for effectively directing a liquid or fluid filling material into cracks in a surface, such as a roof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a squeegee construction which effectively channels filling material spread over a wide area of the surface into a crack in the surface.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a squeegee construction as aforesaid wherein the handle can be secured in different positions relative to the frame, or the handle can be pivotally connected to the frame.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with devices of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.